


Catch the Mackerel

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Slow Build, he's still a romantic looser, i really cant tell anything right now, police man rin, rinharu all the way, u all know it, unimportant sidepairing Makoto/Kisumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a bored cop who eats donuts all day long and hopes for some miracle to change his simple uninteresting life.<br/>Some day his wish is granted and a group of big fuckers come into his life.</p>
<p>[Not awake enough to write a serious summary sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Might Say - The Bored Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is the third fanfiction I started to write while the other ones aren't anywhere near the end.  
> But other than that I'm really exited to write this one because for the first time I planned more than the first chapter  
> Enjoy y'all

 

 

# Catch the Mackerel

* * *

 

##  I

### Some Might Say - The Bored Prologue

 

 

Rin Matsuoka thought his life was nothing unusual. He got to work everyday, drank a cup of coffee during his well-earned break and made smalltalk with his colleague and best friend Sousuke.  
When he got a day off he often worked out or watched a movie – sometimes went out with someone ready to get laid once in a while. He thought his life was good and only not special but he was surprisingly okay with that.

Looking back, his 10-year-old self wouldn't be as pleased as he was with himself right now. 10-year-old Matsuoka Rin was anything but easily satisfied: That young boy with dreamy eyes had his wildest dreams when he was perfectly awake – no matter if it was him realistically considering going to the olympics while still being an elementary student or fantasizing about his future love life drawing out every single romantic event that would happen. As a child he was unstoppable – now he was one of those realistic and boring adults with a free day from work and being able to sleep late as his sole goal.

 

But the red haired police man didn't mind at all. It was something he grew accustomed to and he figured that life just was this way – normal, gray and boring without many exiting things to happen. So being a police man ...people would consider it to be an interesting profession with sly criminals and thrilling cases, but Rin had none of that. He only was a simple local police man and often thankful that the complicated cases always were assigned to different departements.

 

But sometimes – he knew he couldn't deceive himself all the time – he hoped for something big to happen. He imagined all-nighters and searching through files in their bureau, spy-work and dangerous situations. The tricky maneuvers, important people. He dreamed about the glory when he would some day catch a big fish. Sometimes Rin would dream for an exiting event like this to magically occur and change his life into something extraordinary.

 

But some might say – Don't wish for something you might regret.


	2. Chapter 2

 

##  II

### Be prepared, Rinrin

 

 

 _There is no difference - today was the same as any other day_ , Rin thought to himself and decided to take a break together with his bro and best friend Sousuke – they chose a cute little coffee shop around the corner located only 200 metres away from the police station which they worked at. After placing there order, Rin took his police hat off and run his fingers through his hair.

Sousuke watched him curiously and exhaled loudly: „I can't believe it happened again that somebody would break into their house. All false alarm! Those old men and women are really tiring.“ Rin chuckled lightly – he was not as easily annoyed as his colleague by paranoid eldery people. „I better have them call more often then not at all – I mean, we don't have really much to do anyway..“ The waitress came back to their table and put their orders down in front of them, sparing both of them a glance. Both police man exchanged a quick glance before grinning slightly and taking their coffees.

„Cop uniforms are still impressing nowadays, aren't they“, Sousuke laughed quietly, then taking a sip. Rin grinned widely but said nothing. At least there was one benefit from being a cop besides being allowed to take his pet to work. „But to be honest, for a while I've got that feeling that something big will happen“, Sousuke talked on in a serious tone, „Better be prepared, Rinrin.“ „Don't call me that“, Rin growled, „And are you even serious, you dumbfuck? Biggest thing to happen is when one of those elderly people see people walking around at night and call us because 'they are all really suspicious looking'. It's ridiculous.“

 

They decided to change the topic. „Why did you leave Winnie at the police station?“, Sousuke asked curiously and downed his coffee. He consumed neither food nor drinks slowly so it didn't surprise Rin how fast his cup was empty. „Didn't you see the sign at the entrance? It says no dogs allowed in here.“ His friend was content to here this explanation and got up. „I'm going to order some cake, you're in for that?“ But Rin only shook his head. „Nahh, not today.“ The amount of cake on Sousuke's plate would make a elementary school class stuffed, but Rin decided to not comment on it.

Soon they left the place and got back to work. Rin said goodbye to Sousuke and took Winnie home to his flat. Sneaking the dog into the building was close to a magic trick (the landlord wasn't fond of pets and clearly didn't know anything about Winnie), but still both got in safely. In the living room which was connected to the front door was a big couch awaiting Rin and his dog for the evening – at least he had hoped so. When he opened the door his roommate and his boyfriend already sat on the couch. „Kisumi..!“, Rin greeted the strawberry blonde man who got up with a sheepish grin, walking up to him open armed.

„As you please, Rin..!“, he cheerfully responsed. „Nahh, last time was the _last_ time you got me with that. Jokes on you, I don't think Makoto isn't so pleased seeing you kiss me all the time.“ But Makoto still sat on the couch and grinned gently. „How was your day, Rin?“ Kisumi got back to the couch and snuggled into Makoto's muscular arms. „Interesting, I assume.“, Rin answered. He didn't mind the two of them cuddling but it made himself feel more lonely when he stayed there watching them. „Yeah, long day, I think I'm going to bed early today. Come on, Winnie.“

 

His evening would include listening to music and petting Winnie, eat a bite and then go to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day was his day off, therefore he decided to go to the pool for a swim. Since he started being a police officer, he wanted to work out and do sports on a daily basis to keep his condition, to catch and fight criminals way more easy. Now he knew that he did not need any of his muscles to actually do the job, but it was a habit that stuck with him and even more, he really liked swimming. It reminded him of his old and carefree childhood days, when nothing mattered and they gray picture of daily adult life didn't fit any of his imagination about his future. It was about 3 weeks since the last time he spent time at the pool. First he dipped in and swam for a good while in a relaxing pace.

 

Normally there weren't too many people at the pool that could keep up with his pace – when it happened, they usually got out way before Rin. Today was different. He first didn't notice the man in the lane next to him who swam front-crawl without break. When Rin stopped to catch his breath for a few minutes he lay his eyes on him. The guy was fast, but not racing.

With a perfect form, but more gracefully than any other swimmer Rin has ever watched. He forgot to continue with his own training over watching this guy swim, and for a second the thought crossed his mind that this wasn't his usual behaviour. He kept staring another 20 minutes before the guy came to a stop next to him, slowly catching his breath as soon as he broke the surface. Rin looked down at his hands below the water's surface, embarrassed about himself, unable to think about what to do next. The guy next to him didn't notice him – and Rin didn't understand why, but it annoyed him.

He shook his dark hair to get rid of the dribbling water, stood there not looking left nor right and turning towards the open pool to (how Rin assumed) continue swimming. „Hi, I'm..,-“ He didn't come much further. The black haired swimmer pushed himself from the side of the pool and left a big splash right into Rin's face. The young man stood there, still gaping and unnoticed, not able to think before he took action. _When he won't notice me at the pool side, he'll notice me in the water._

Ten minutes later he overtook him three times, but was overtaken by that mysterious guy even more often. When he stopped, Rin stopped as well, not really surprised to finally been noticed. Haru (as he would later find out) had turned to him, looking at him while he caught his breath.

„You're pretty fast“, Rin said, trying desperately to make some conversation. They guy didn't answer, almost looking like he would go for another round. Before he could take off to swim again, Rin continued talking. „My name is Rin, who are you?“, he asked curiously. The guy was weird, but he was interested.

„...Haru.“, the guy said – his voice was soft but certain – Rin hadn't expect his voice to sound like that. Haru didn't say anymore and Rin figured, he wasn't that talkative. No problem for the officer, who never had difficulties with making people talk. „It's nice too meet you, Haru! You sure are a quiet guy~“, he casually grinned and put some of his loose strands behind his ear, „So do you come here often?“ It was a typical pickup line, but he honestly hoped it wouldn't sound too much like one. Haru looked unimpressed, but on the other hand his facial expression didn't actually change in the last few minutes, so maybe there was no reason to be nervous.

 

„Maybe“, he answered after staring into the red eyes of his vis-a-vis for a while, „What about you, officer?“

 

Rin's mouth fell open, and did he just _smirk_ at him? It was such a small smile on his face that it could as well go unnoticed. Rin was again taken away the possibilty to answer when Haru turned to swim. He was a hard case – didn't say much, but was kinda sassy as soon as he opened his mouth. He looked good – more pretty than handsome but definitely didn't lack muscles.

 

Rin was curious, but even more, he was interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real chapter, fuhh  
> I'm kinda surprised there were so much kudos on the prologue - I hope you all aren't too disappointed in the first chapter~  
> __
> 
> Yeah kinda typical for them to meet at the pool - but I love Rinharu pool scenes even if the story doesn't evolve around swimming. Yeah. I got nothing to say, really. I have a appointement for the dentist tomorrow - that's all. Bye.


	3. Knowing nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of rinharu fanfiction to read so I have to update myself

##  III

### Knowing nothing

His friends all agreed on one thing: Rin was a hopeless romantic. Every damn time one of them would sigh and look at him like a mother would look at their dumb son – or even like his mother looked at him sometimes.  
But Rin would keep denying that deep in his heart there was some lingering hope about a magical meeting with a soulmate-slash-future lover.

So when Rin came home sunday evening, he exitedly stormed into their shared flat hoping he wasn't about to disturb his roommate and his boyfriends cuddling (or even worse, fucking).  
(To be fair it only happened once or twice and Rin wasn't convinced when Kisumi tried to put the blame on a heavily blushing Makoto.)

„Guess what just happened!“, Rin grabbed an apple from their fruits basket and stood in front of the green eyed beef-cake, giddy like the princess he was.  
„..I don't know Rin, how about you just tell me?“, Makoto answered with a curious grin. He knew that he really couldn't guess right so he didn't even try.

„I just met someone...“, Rin turned the apple in his hand watched his feet and couldn't fight the small blush that would creep on his face. „He's...perfect.“  
Makoto's face froze in awaiting what would come next – but all in vain. Rin still stood their grinning to his feet and reminisced about this special morning.  
„What's his name?“, Makoto casually asked and stood up to push the power button on the TV, „Why don't you sit down and tell me about him?“

„His name...don't laugh, he's got a girls name. He'd only tell me his shortened name, but I knew he'd have a girls name, like I do, so I kept pestering about it. I think it's fate“, the red head concluded and finally sat down. „He's so cute. Haru's his name.“

Makoto fidgeted in his seat, his voice abnormally high-pitched when he spoke: „Really? That sounds great, Rin. You know I....gonna meet up with Kisumi now, so how about you tell me later more about him?“  
Something seemed off, but it wasn't like Makoto to tell a lie. Rin was too perplexed to stop him before his friend dashed out the door.  
„Did he just forget his keys?“, Rin slowly asked himself aloud while watching his keychain dangle from their keyhanger.

 

Sousuke was the first one to notice that the air around Rin seemed to be a little bit...refreshed.  
Normally he wouldn't see his flashy grin before the third coffee in the morning. When he entered the police station he didn't even come in with hi usual grumble.  
„What the fuck happened to you, Rin? You look like birds and fawns are about to come here and dress you for the ball.“

How should he answer that? He chuckled lightly and brushed his hair behind his ear. „What are you even talking about, Sou?“  
But he only examined him with a skeptical look and rolled his eyes.  
„You got your goofy face. That face you make when you're irrevocable in love.“  
„Really funny, Sousuke..“, he grumbled and looked away. There was nothing on today, so they spent most of their time in the cafe a few metres away.

Pleased with himself, Sousuke grinned and sipped his fourth coffee today. That he might get some heart attack one day from all the caffeine, didn't cross his mind.  
„What's wrong? Is he ugly or something? It's weird for you to not tell me immediately about the new boy toy you're havin' though“  
„No, he's not ugly, Sou! Dammit he looks like an angel fallen from heaven!“  
„Like Satan?“  
„No, cut your crap, man“, Rin's head sunk into his hands, „I think I like him.“  
„But?“  
„...Mhm..nothing?“ But Rin could trust Sousuke, his partner and best bro since kindergarden. „Okay, listen. Maybe I'm completely wrong, but I think he's a little bit strange. Like he wouldn't tell something from himself“

 

„Any possibility he's just shy?“, Sousuke asked and downed a donut with pink icing.  
„Yeah, I thought so too. Really, maybe he's just shy.“  
„Yes..or maybe....“  
„What?“ Rin was on alert, intensely staring on Sousuke.  
„Maybe he's hiding something. He's a mafia boss or something.“  
Sousuke laughed heartily while Rin didn't think any of his talking was remotely funny.

„You're an ass.“  
„Alright, alright. Maybe ask him out? As far as I know you've only met him at the public pool. Maybe that surrounding isn't as comfortable for everybody as for you.“  
Rin didn't answer. Haru always looked very comfortable, either at the side of the pool or in the water. Soon the red head drifted aways with his thoughts and feelings, sipping his coffee. Even if Haru was hiding something, Rin also had secrets – it was normal to have some privacy.

 

„What are you doing?“, Haru asked once when they had swum some races and rested at the pool's edge. Rin needed to catch his breath while Haru looked seemingly unfazed.  
„What...do..you..mean?“, Rin swallowed, breathed in and out for a while until continuing: „My job?“

Haru looked at him which he took for agreement. „I'm a cop – but nothing important. I'm only working for the local area and there's pretty much nothing exiting happening. And you?“  
„Interesting“, Haru said, ignoring the question. He slowly turned his face to Rin who already had watched him unconsciously. The water dribbled over his face, his nose and his chin, but he didn't make the effort to whipe it from his face.

But Rin was too curious to just let Haru slip through every question he posed. „So do you have a girlfriend?“, he asked with a cheeky grin, pulling his hair back into a little pony tail.  
„I'm gay“, Haru said straight to the point, holding Rin's gaze for a few seconds but let it drop and regained his focus on the water. Luckily.  
Rin couldn't fight the creepy grin that slowly appeared on his face.  
„Is that so?“, he asked and confidently leaned back – watching the dark haired male next to him. Did he turn his face because he was blushing? Who could know.

He was often reserved, but sometimes he would slip some information. Where he was working..  
„In a bakery.“  
And who he was friends with.  
„I've got one ..close friend. And two others.“  
When he was approaching the topic 'hobbies', he was more successful.  
„Art, Cooking. Swimming. That's it.“

When Rin told Sousuke about it, he only shook his head and voiced his thought about 'That Haru being a really boring dude'. But Rin was fascinated and therefore kept asking.  
„What's this, an interrogation, officer?“, Haru would say, stand up and head for the public showers.

 

They'd met sometimes in the showers, but wouldn't speak to each other. Rin would fight the heat that would now and then shudder through his body, it was the reason why he wouldn't even try to speak in the showers. Haru, on his side, would naturally keep quiet and enjoy the water.  
Today it wasn't different, only that Haru kept glancing towards him. Rin was getting nervous, turned his back to him and silently washed his belly.  
It was another monday and the swimming pool hadn't many visitors – they were alone in the shower as well. Rin grew more and more self-concious.

 

He couldn't hear the tapping of two naked feets over the loud showers, simply sensed the presence behind his back. He turned around in full surprise to see Haru standing in front of him. „What?“, he nervously asked, just watching Haru's finger come closer to his chest and carefully touching him.  
„...are you doing?“ His voice was mere whisper, his eyes waiting in anticipation of what would happen next. He took Haru's hand to stop him from touching and slowly pulled him in his direction.  
„I ..think you're really...cute..“, he said, the last words absorbed through the kiss that followed.


	4. Midnight Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad writer and I'm really not capable at writing smut (although I'm reading so much x_x)  
> also sorry for not writing more often D: but here u go

 

##  IV

### Midnight Encounter

 

 

 

 

„Jesus Christ, Rin. You had sex in the public shower? I sometimes shower there, too, you piece of crap!“

Sousuke's yelling made a few people turn to around, but he barely even noticed.

„It wasn't sex!“, Rin defended himself, „Also stop yelling! Nobody needs to know this.“ He sipped on his cup of coffee, trying to hide his embarrassement.

„But he got you off in the shower. It's at least as half as bad“, Sousuke muttered, taking a bite of his rich on calories sugar-something, „How's this even happening to you? You only have to snip with your fingers and someone's coming and gives you a handjob. You lucky bastard.“

 

But Rin didn't knew if he really was lucky. The guys was almost a stranger – not that he haven't had sex with strangers before, but he got the feeling that he maybe shouldn't have let him have his way.

He wanted to see Haru again – he didn't need to be a genius to realize that he crushed on him, hard.

There was a silent urge burried in him nagging him to develop their relationship to something more than just two strangers who occasionally meet at the poolside.

When he couldn't fell asleep, he thought of him. How his heart was beating in anticipation, in wonder if he would meet him. What kind of person was he, when he wasn't swimming? Rin basically didn't know anything about that guy. What did he do for a living? Rin wasn't sure if he just didn't ask or Haru never answered those personal questions. Where did he live? It was another question Rin couldn't solve.

 

The fact that every time Rin would talk to Makoto about his new sweetheart would break into nervous sweating was incomprehensible to Rin. He asked him when they both had a day off and were cooking in their kitchen. They liked to prepare their meal together sometimes, but since their scheduls often differed, it occured about once a week.

Makoto was cutting some vegetables, while Rin was stealing some and placing them in his mouth.

Slowly chewing on some pieces of carrots that Makoto had cut into stars, he watched his roommate work silently, but with a calm smile on his face.

„Say, Makoto“, Rin started and immediately had the attention of his tall friend, „Correct me if I'm completely wrong but do you already know Haru?“

Makoto looked at him, saying nothing. Rin tried to hold his gaze but ended up looking at his hands instead. Maybe he became a little bit paranoid but something was off, wasn't it?

„No.“, Makoto finally said after a long pause, „I don't know him.“

They continued working on the meal in silence until Rin turned on the radio. He then turned to prepare the meat.

They finished eating quickly without saying much – Makoto made an attempt on some small talk, but Rin was in deep thought and sometimes missed replying. He felt a little bit relieved when Kisumi came over unannounced and left together with Makoto for his room.

 

The next day was a pretty harsh day. First he had overslept and left to late for work. That meant he had to skip his daily morning coffee and instantly go on patrolling in the neighbourhood.

As soon as he went off he came across a shoplift where the thief ran away right in front of his eyes, causing him to chase him.

Exhausted he had tackled him to the ground and after a long interrogation he had figured out, that the „thief“ didn't steal anything but secretly tried to put something back he accidently took with him without paying it a few minutes before. When the shop manager saw him and thought he definitely looked suspicious, he spoke to him, which caused the guy to startle and run away in panic.

 

Rin was ready to call it a day even before half of his working day was done.

 

Dealing with tiring paper work until late night, he was the only one left at the police office. Normally there would be at least be two people for night shift, but they couldn't be bothered much, since they knew Rin had to stay for another two hours to finish his work.

 

Therefore Rin was still sitting at his desk, silently working and cursing people that where to dumb to pay for something before they leave and leaving him with an ungodly amount of paperwork.

He had only his desk lamp turned on. When the last person left the office it was still bright outside, but when it became evening and dark outside, he just was too lazy to get up and turn the light on.

 

Rin zoned out a few times through the lack of sleep he should have got till now. He thought about the time when he was a little child and still very afraid of the dark, so his mother had to look below his bed, and his father had to promise to strangle every monster that would be hiding in his closet.

When Rin heared feet tapping on the ground, he peered up immediately. Nobody entered the office and it made his skin hair stand up. Was there some suspicious person inside the building?

Slowly he stood up and reached for his baton. Now there was a person standing in the door frame and he instantly thought it seemed familiar.

 

Seconds later he calmly exhaled.

„Haru?“, he said suprised and let go of his baton. Haru didn't turn on the light, just walked slowly around the numerous desks towards Rin, who now leaned against his own.

He stopped in front of him and just looked at him. Since it was nearly completely dark in the office, sparing the single desk lamp, Rin could only recognize his (almost not existing) facial expression and – of course – his damn blue eyes that seemed like they even could be illuminated in complete darkness.

„What are you doing here?....Wait, how do you even now I'm working here?“, Rin asked, still surprised.

„You told me.“

„Ahh, r-really..? Is that so...I completely forgot, to be honest“, Rin laughed nervously and brushed his hair behind his ear, hardly trying to stand Haruka's intense gaze.

„Yeah“

Haru shuffled closer, carefully touching Rin's bizeps with only one finger, before he layed his whole hand on his arm and began to stroke it.

„Nice uniform“, he said, and Rin could despite darkness still tell there was an amused smirk on his face.

„Hahaha...thank you..“, the redhead awkwardly put a hand on his crush's hips, also stroking slowly, „You're clothes. They are also...nice.“

„Thanks.“

 

„You still haven't told me what you're here for.“

Haru looked down on the floor for an instant, before looking up, looking even more fierce than before. „I'm here for you, I guess“, he calmly said.

The hand that was holding Haru's hip before, steadily slided up to rest in his neck. Rin pulled Haru closer, just an inch and waited for him to react.

Haru seemed kind of unfazed, a little bit too concentrated, before he took another step closer and leaned forward.

They pressed their lips together carefully, slowly testing the new feeling of kissing someone who actually had something on besides some trunks, in the dark.

Rin noticed a slight fish taste, but not uncomfortably so. He deepened the kiss and pulled his ….lover (?!) closer to explore his mouth a bit more.

His scent was nice and made his head go pretty dizzy. Rin was happy about the fact that his legs didn't turn to jelly and that he actually could still stand on both.

They parted for a second, both holding each other and looking the other in the eye.

„Thanks for visiting me“, Rin said, a bit breathless.

Haru leaned forward again, going in for another kiss. This time it got hasty and needy, both grabbing the other tight. Rin felt his ass and pulled him closer, happily noticing how hard it was for him to hold back a groan.

Then, everything went surprisingly fast. Rin pressed back and lifted the black hair on a co-workers working table, finding space between his legs. There were a lot of things simply falling from the table and clattering when they hit the ground, but they both couldn't care less. Haru pulled at his shirt and got it off of him in mere seconds, also stripping his own upper cloth down.

Rin aligned his clothed dick with Haru's, applying pressure and grinding against it. Both breathed heavily, sharing hungry kisses and nips. „Take your pants off.“, Haru breathed into his ear and Rin complied easily. He was already hard and gripped on Haru's pants, eagerly to strip him down to his boxers. They watched each other for a few times blinking, but then came together once again.

Rin kissed his ear, his cheek and his chin softly while holding his face, then circled an arm round his shoulders, pulling Haru closer before nipping and biting his neck. Haru lay his head on one side, stroking Rin's back and feeling him caressing his neck.

„Is it okay when I touch you?“, Rin whispered in his ear before kissing it again. Haru shortly nodded, but when Rin didn't instantly reach for his dick, he agreed again by simply saying „Yes. Do it.“

Rin first began stroking his dick through his boxers, then reaching under it and lightly stroking it again. He watched Haru's face for any sign of discomfort before continuing by applying a bit more force.

He continued watching and stroking until Haru led some breathy sounds escape from his mouth. Then he started kissing his neck and chin again, affectionately sucking on some places.

He distantly felt the hard grip on his arm, that became more intense when he jerked him faster.

„Rin. I want you to fuck me.“

Well, shit.

 

Rin hadn't thought of anything that could happen after he jerked Haru off. He had no condoms in the office, and definitely didn't store his lube here.

He wanted to say something before Haru was nodding towards his trousers.

„I got condoms in there.“

„'Kay. So you want me to top?“

„Yeah.“

„These are the kind of conversations they never show in the movies.“

Haru snickered and Rin was instantly bedazzled. He didn't laugh often as far as Rin knew, but when he did – holy moly.

He took the condoms from his pocket and also found a small packet of lube – he didn't wonder for a second why he came prepared.

Rin took off Haru's boxers first before stripping of his last piece of clothes himself and slowly started to prepare the guy.

Haru seemed a bit uncomfortable at first, so Rin returned his hand on his dick, stroking warily again.

When he put in a second finger, Haru had already adjusted to the pressure in his asshole. He started out breathing his small, airy breathes again. Rin liked watching and listening to his sounds way too much, ignoring his own aching dick to continue going on cautiously.

Soon Haru was loosened up enough, so Rin reached for the condom. Haru watched him silently and in mere anticipation, until he had pulled it on and aligned his dick at his entrance.

„Slowly.“, he breathed out and grabbed his shoulders in order to hang onto something.

They kissed slowly, tasting each other, with eyes closed. „Okay?“, Rin breathed into his mouth and pushed in as soon as Haru nodded again.

He was all the way in when they started to kiss passionately again, letting their tongues wander and mouths mash together. When Rin moved and pulled back his hips, both groaned. Rin had to support him by placing a hand on the desk and holding himself up before he slowly set a steady pace.

„Rin“, Haru panted, „This is good.“

He felt a bit tight but good around him, and his pants and groans drove Rin crazy. He moaned open mouthed while thrusting into him. The slapping of skin was the only sound in the whole office and the thought that someone could come back any second never struck him.

„Faster“, Haru panted after a while of Rin steadily fucking him, moving against him and urging him to go even deeper.

„Fuck“, Rin panted when they increased the spead. He faltered, desperately trying to keep himself from coming. They both leaned back on the desk which shook continiously. Haru soon reached for himself, stroking his dick at the pace they were fucking, moaning and gasping and making high pitched sounds.

„Harder, Rin. F-fuck me“, he panted and Rin tried his best to comply, holding him tight and snapping his hips for and backwards. He felt it coming and bit his own lip, vision going white. His hand was now also stroking Haru very fast, till he also came.

 

 

„Thanks for visiting me“, Rin said after they cleaned up the mess. Haru had said nothing and just leaned against the table they just contaminated.

„So was this your plan?“

„To get fucked in your office? Kinda.“

Rin grinned and pulled Haru closer again. „Am I gonna see you next week?“

„Yes.“

„At the pool?“

„Yes“, Haru answered again. Rin kissed him, moving his lips slowly against his mouth.

„Give me your phone number perhaps?“, Haru smiled a tiny adorable smile, Rin felt like he was in heaven.

„Perhaps. Good word.“

 

 

Rin's colleagues were coming back when he just finished writing the reports.

„What's with the shiteating grin, Rin?“, one asked him when he packed up his stuff.

„Nothing“, he answered, grinning even more. He grabbed his keys and hat to get up and leave. When he got out the door he could hear his co-worker saying „Who the fuck moved my things?!“

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
